20 Truths: Shikamaru and Tenten
by Aine Ninian
Summary: As it says it's a Shika Ten Love Story...


**I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto... Lasair is a celtic name. it's pronounced Los-ir. I was previously unaware of the fact that this belonged to the Lj 20 truth's community. Hope they don't mind a non member using this format.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20 truths about Tenten and Shikamaru.<strong>

One. Tenten was born into a Chinese family but she was raised by a strictly matriarchal clan by name Lasair. The Matriarch's daughter Etain took an interest in Tenten when she was young and commanded that Tenten be her playmate. Tenten's parents who already had seven hungry mouths to feed acquiesced willingly.

Two. The Matriarch requested Tenten to honour her family by keeping her name intact. Despite being a full blooded Chinese woman, she was allowed to partake in the rituals dedicated to the clan's patron goddess- Selene- alongside her closest friend and the Matriarch herself.

Three. The civil war between the two great clans of the Land of the Blue Moon-The Lasair and The Ranya- was the reason why Tenten wanted to be a kunoichi. She saw her comrades fall before her eyes and vowed she would be strong enough o stop that from happening ever again. She bid adieu to her erstwhile family and set off to Konoha.

Four. The first time Shikamaru saw Tenten was at a target practice range in the woods allocated to target practice. He was surprised to see an academy student at a jounin level training field. More so when each of her weapons hit the bull's eye over and over again.

Five. The first time Tenten saw Shikamaru was while passing the juniors' class window. She watched her favourite teacher- Brina- telling off a pineapple headed boy, who she was certain, was asleep despite standing up. She was rather impressed by that particular prowess of his.

Six. The first time she spoke to Shikamaru was when they were sent to crash a party (thrown by businessmen to celebrate the discovery of a lethal neurotoxin that could kill a roomful of people in seconds while leaving no trace of its presence) and steal that neurotoxin. The businessmen were celebrating the 160 million ryo deal they had sealed with the Water Country that very afternoon.

Seven. The first time Shikamaru spoke to Tenten was to tell her that the mission was done and that she needed to get some rest or else she was going to collapse. His lackadaisical drawl did little to mar the concern that tinted the edge of his voice.

Eight. The first time Tenten felt something for Shikamaru was during the Chunin exams. She felt part angered and part awed by the Genin who had beaten her opponent with ease.

Nine. The first time Shikamaru felt something for the weapon's mistress was when she stood at the edge of a cliff. Her waist length locks danced about her in the breeze. Her arms were raised above her head. Her head was thrown back and her face set in an expression of peace.

Ten. Shikamaru watched mesmerized as she turned her back to the cliff edge and stood on the tips of her toes and leapt into the air and arched back, spinning like a miniature tornado in the making and spiraled into a dive as she sailed past the cliff and into the water below.

Eleven. Shikamaru realized that he had feelings for Tenten was during the Shangyuan Festival. The coloured lanterns strung above them highlighted the russet tinges in her hair. They had bumped into each other by pure co-incidence. Tenten had lost Sakura, Ino & Hinata in a crowd and was looking for them. Shikamaru offered to accompany her till she found her friends. She accepted, looking rather relived.

Twelve. The festival had come to an end and they still hadn't found any of her friends. So they amble past the shops that were slowly beginning to wrap up for the day and headed towards the area where the fireworks were beginning to be displayed. Tenten marveled at the spray of sparkles that painted the night sky with each burst of the firework. Shikamaru marveled at the fact that she was delighted even by the simplest of joys in life.

Thirteen. Their relationship progressed there on out at a relatively sedate pace- an occasional amble towards the training grounds, a cup of coffee together, chasing an ice cream vendor down the street, hiding from Ino, holding her place in a queue and looking for industrial strength hair ties.

Fourteen. The turning point in their relationship came when Team Ten had lost their captain. It was a difficult time for both. Tenten had decided to attempt for the Jounin exams that year. The preliminaries were scheduled for the day after Asuma's funeral. It was a difficult decision for Tenten but she forwent the preliminaries to comfort her friends. She finds Ino sitting on her window sill and staring unseeingly at a dead flower drooping in the vase. She spends the morning convincing her blonde best friend that it was not her fault that she could not heal her Sensei. Telling her that she was a good medic nin and that she did everything humanly possible. It was finally dusk by the time she had Ino had calmed into a state of acceptance.

Fifteen. Tenten spent the rest of the evening trying to find Shikamaru. The sun is beginning to set when she does. He was seated at a bench, his knees drawn to his chest and his fingers tracing abstract patterns in the dust coating the unused bench. She sits before him and takes his hand. She does not say much, neither does he. They stay that way till he falls asleep. She then draws him closer and rests her cheek against his head.

Sixteen. Tenten finds out, months later, that Kurenai sensei is having a baby. Shikamaru finds Kurenai sensei's apartment covered in stuffed toys and balloons and a certain Weapons Mistress sitting in front of a window beside the dark haired woman placidly sipping her cup of coffee. She smiles as she sees Shikamaru.

Seventeen. Tenten learns of Sasuke's actions at the GoKage summit. She cannot imagine what hand the Fates' had dealt the Uchiha boy to make him fester with such deep hatred. Naruto's decision to not try and help Sasuke immediately or let Shikamaru capture him and return him to Konoha, rankles with her sense of loyalty. She lashes out at him.

Eighteen. When Tenten stands in the ranks of the First Division, she stands tall and proud. She knows that this time, it will be different. She knows that she is going to be able to defend her home. As she watches Shikamaru stand at the spearhead alongside Gaara and Temari, her grip on her scroll tightens and she vows she would watch his back for him.

Nineteen. Shikamaru's unit was ambushed. They were outnumbered and low on charka. It had been an absolute nightmare. They had been fighting for two days straight and the onslaught of the Zetsu was ceaseless. Shikamaru watches the Twin Rising Dragon's rain of steel. Shikamaru was not very religious, faith was a luxury he could not afford. But that day, he begins to feel that there might be a higher power at work. He feels simultaneously relived and unbelievably proud. He goes and helps her up. "You were amazing" he whispers into her ears. She smiles in response.

Twenty. Five years after the war Tenten receives a letter. It is from Etain. Etain wants her home and at her side. Tenten is torn between her love for her family and her loyalty to Konoha. She tells Shikamaru. He storms out. She does not see him for a week. She decides to resign. As she is about to enter the Hokage's room she is stopped. He takes her hand in his while trapping her gaze with his. A small weight settles on her ring finger. She raises her hand to find a white diamond winking cheekily at her. She throws herself at him and is only separated by a very disgruntled Hokage asking her to "take it somewhere private". Etain arrives in Konoha and the celebrations last for nearly a week.

* * *

><p><strong>A|N well, I know I said Zuko-Kitara pairing but you're going to have to accept that they are currently put on hold for my schedule is unbelievably hectic. It doesn't help to have a mother who has to work at the computer 24X7. I'll do what I can.<br>**

**Let me know what you think with a review.**


End file.
